Real mashed potatoes are enjoyed by many people who do not like to spend the time or energy necessary to prepare the mashed potatoes from scratch. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a machine that could be set up with the required potatoes, milk, butter and other seasonings and that would then proceed to boil the potatoes, add the flavoring ingredients and whip the potatoes to a degree set by the user.